General aviation aircraft and large commercial jets are vulnerable to lightning strike. Unlike aircraft structures made of metal, composite structures do not readily conduct away the extreme electrical currents and electromagnetic forces generated by lightning strikes.
To ensure safety of flight, aircraft with composite structures may be equipped with lightning strike protection (LSP) features. For example, conductive media can be provided on a surface of or embedded in a composite structure to divert current away from metal fasteners and other flight-critical components.